A Man's Touch
by hadleighstork
Summary: Elizabeth twists her ankle while running away from Lucky in 2000 who was telling her to date Nikolas, and Sonny takes her back to his place to fix her up.


**Couple: **Sonny/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**Requested by Mrs. Emily Quartermaine**

**FYI: **This takes place back in 2000. I was talking to Huma a long time ago and she said that one of her favorite Siz scenes was when Liz twisted her ankle on the docks and Sonny teased her about wearing heels and she said she was too short for flats and he said she was PETITE, not short and then Lucky came up and got all pissy because he thought they were sleeping together. So I just kind of ran with that. :)

**A Man's Touch (C)**

_On the docks……._

"Ow! Shoot!"

"Elizabeth!" Sonny came up to her as she sat on the docks, her legs straightened out in front of her. "What happened? Did you fall?"

"Yeah, I think I twisted my ankle," she said. He reached down and she let him help her up and walk her over to the little bench on the docks. "Thank you."

"No problem" he said, sitting down with her. "Put your ankle on my knee."

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine you don't have to……."

"Elizabeth, put it on my knee," he said, taking off her shoe when she lifted her leg. He could tell that it wasn't broken, but it would probably swell up a bit. Maybe she twisted it, but maybe she sprained it. He tested it with his fingers, watching her face carefully to see her wince when he pressed down on a certain spot. "Hm well, you probably wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for these heels."

"I like those heels," she said, pouting and he watched her nibble on her lip, almost forgetting to continue rubbing her ankle when her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. "They make me look taller."

"Well they're what made you twist or sprain your ankle" he pointed out, "So you're going to have to wear flats for a while now."

"Sonny. I can't wear flats."

"Why not?"

She looked at him like she was horrified he'd say something like that. "Because I'm too short!"

"You're not short you're petite," he grinned, making her laugh. Elizabeth smiled back and then bit back a moan when his strong fingers rubbed her ankle, and Sonny felt something unexpected clench inside of him. "Oh, that feels good. Right there."

He continued rubbing her foot. "Yeah, I don't think you broke it. But it might be a sprain, in which case we're going to need to get it taken care of."

"Will I have to go to the hospital?" she asked, worried.

Sonny shook his head. "Not if you don't want to. It's something I can take care of for you. Some ice for the swelling, some Tylenol for the pain you'll feel, a tight bandage around it to bind it, and you'll have to stay off it so it can heal."

"That doesn't' sound so bad," Elizabeth agreed. "Um, I think I can walk on it….."

"I don't want you walking," Sonny announced, standing up and bending down to pick her up. Elizabeth squealed but he picked her up gently and didn't jar her ankle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Sonny held her easily against his chest.

"Sonny, you don't have to……."

"I don't mind," he said honestly. "Besides, I don't want you walking on that right now. Let's see, where should I take you?"

"I have a room right above Kelly's" she said, pointing to where the diner was a pier away.

"Yeah, and I live right there at Harborview," he said, and they both looked at the tall skyscraper. "I could take you to Kelly's, but then, people might see us and see me carrying you and start asking questions or saying things."

"You're right," Elizabeth said quietly, nibbling on her lip in that way that did strange things to him for reasons he didn't understand. "I…..I don't really want that. They'll probably say that we're sleeping together or something, which is ridiculous."

Sonny didn't say anything, just held her soft, lithe body in his arms as she continued to lick her lips in that way he realized he really, really liked.

"They used to say the same thing whenever they'd see me and Jason hanging out," she added.

"Harborview it is," Sonny announced, walking across the docks. "Good thing it's so close, and that it's just a quick elevator ride up to my floor."

* * *

_Sonny's Pent House……._

He carried her into his apartment and kicked the door shut and walked over to the couch to gently lay her down on it. Elizabeth was surprised when he had her lift herself up so he could prop a couple pillows behind her.

"I'm fine, Sonny it's not that bad."

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of" he said as he took off his jacket. "Let's get a better look at that ankle." He sat down on the couch by her feet and took both her shoes off, working carefully to take the sandal off her injured foot so it wouldn't hurt her. Elizabeth watched him quietly nibbling on her lip and he tried to ignore that weird way that his gut clenched whenever she did that.

She was wearing cropped black pants that stopped a little bit above her ankle so he didn't need to fold them up and instead Sonny just inspected it. It was starting to turn blue and purple and he left the room to get some ice from the kitchen and a wrap from the first aid kit.

Elizabeth was still lying on his couch when he came back, looking comfortable. She winced a little when Sonny picked up both her legs so that her feet were in his lap when he sat down, and she watched him gently apply the ice to the swollen area. "Does it look bad?"

"It's starting to swell" he said. "Let me wrap it up and then you can keep an ice pack on it. That should hopefully bring the swelling down a bit."

"Okay."

He took the bandage and held her foot in his lap and began slowly wrapping it, tightly but not too tight. He clipped it in place and then held the ice to her ankle, still rubbing her foot. "Were you in a hurry?"

"What?"

"When you were on the docks and you tripped on the stairs." He said. "Were you in a hurry or something?"

She nodded. "Yeah I was running. That's how I twisted my foot, I just missed the step."

"What were you running from?" he asked rubbing her ankle gently.

"Lucky," she sighed, enjoying the gentle pressure he was applying to her foot. "We got into a big fight."

"About what?"

"He wants me to date Nikolas."

Sonny laughed. "Why does he want that?"

"I don't know. Ever since he got back he's been telling me that I need to be with Nikolas," she sighed, looking sad, and it made Sonny's smile disappear. She looked so small and helpless. "I thought it would be different. We got a second chance. We all thought he died in the fire but he didn't and now he's back and everything was supposed to be perfect and we were supposed to be together forever but he's been pushing me toward Nikolas all the time and now I don't want to be with either of them!"

"Have you told him that?"

She shrugged. "I tried. I tried telling him that I didn't want to be with Nikolas, and he just kept saying that the two of us belonged together and he wasn't going to stand in our way. I didn't really tell him I didn't want to be with him either anymore. Why would I want to be with a man that pushes me toward another one?"

"You shouldn't have to be with anyone if you don't want to," Sonny said "especially not because someone like Lucky is telling you to. You can't let him have that kind of control over you, Elizabeth, or even let him think he has that control over you."

"I know" she sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I just feel so trapped and like I'm defined by what they think of me. I think Nikolas is just kind of waiting for me to agree and be with him, and Lucky doesn't want me at all, but he still wants to control me. Both of them are trying to control me and I hate it."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't' know!" she burst out. "Every time I see them and they start in on me about who I should be dating, I just want to run away and go be with someone else. Not Lucky, not Nikolas. Someone new, someone completely removed from them. Like this one guy I knew at PCU who I always thought liked me, or this other guy who comes into Kelly's and always leaves me a big tip, or you."

She said everything really fast without thinking and only realized what she said after she said it. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sonny who had stopped rubbing her ankle and was just staring at her.

"Me?"

"Well not….I mean……"

"Don't back down," he said gently. "You said that for a reason, obviously, probably because you meant it."

"I didn't mean to…..I mean, I know we're just friends, I would never want to ruin………"

"You're not ruining anything Elizabeth, by just talking about it," He explained. "Relationships change all the time. Friendships start and end. Actual relationships just dissolve into friendships. Friendships turn into something more. It happens. They change, and so do people."

He kept rubbing her foot, this time moving higher and gently pressing the muscles on the ball of her foot and passing his thumb over her cute painted toes. "Do you ever think about me that way?"

Her wide innocent eyes looked back at him. "What way?"

Sonny hid a smile. "Do you ever think about being with me?"

Her cheeks turned pink and he knew his answer and it made something in his chest swell with pride and excitement. "You don't have to answer that."

She looked a little relieved but he noticed that she was breathing a little faster. "Okay."

"Do you _want_ to be with me, Elizabeth?"

She stared back at him and her cheeks grew a little more red, and Sonny smiled. "Do you want to be with me right now?"

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and her breathing became a little faster and he was pleased to see that maybe the idea aroused her just a little. She was a young woman, and very innocent, but her body still knew how to display its desire.

His hand moved up and stroked her leg as Sonny waited for her answer, moving over the black fabric of her tight, cropped pants. When Elizabeth didn't show any signs of discouraging him, his hand moved higher to her upper thigh until his pinky finger just barely brushed against the junction of her thighs. She was giving off heat like a furnace, and he squeezed the supple muscle gently before moving back down her leg as he watched her, knowing exactly what it was that she wanted.

"You _do_ have to answer that one, you know."

She let out a little sound as he stroked her leg and didn't take her eyes away from his. Sonny moved his hand to her thigh again, resting it there lightly and he saw her hold her breath.

"You just have to say the word, Elizabeth. If no, that's fine, we'll be friends just like we were before. But if yes, you're going to have to say it." He watched her closely as she bit her lip and knew she wanted to say yes but something was stopping her. He rubbed her thigh, his fingers wrapping around to the soft inside and resting between her legs. Elizabeth's breathing quickened.

"Elizabeth." He said, his voice low and gruff. "Do you want to be with me right now?"

After a moment she nodded slowly and whispered, "Yes. But……"

"But what?"

"Sonny, I…….I've never been with anyone," she said quietly. "I mean, not since the rape……I don't really know much about how to……"

"Don't worry about any of that," he said gently, still sitting where he was. He didn't want to go too fast and scare her away. If they were going to do this they were going to do this right and he was going to make sure she enjoyed it like every woman should. He rubbed her foot lightly and stared into her eyes. "Elizabeth don't worry about anything tonight. You're with me. I'll take care of you."

She nodded looking a little less tense but still a little nervous. He didn't blame her. He knew how different they were. He was a mob boss and she was just a waitress at Kelly's, several years younger than him. And to top all that off she'd never been with a man before. Tonight was sure to be a memorable one for her, he was going to make certain of it.

He smiled at her, showing his dimples, and slowly leaned forward. She was wearing her black cropped pants and a glittery green halter top that tied with two strings at her back, and he gently trailed his fingers over the exposed skin of her stomach. He liked the clothes young women wore in the summer: lots of color and lots of skin. Elizabeth sucked in her breath as he touched her soft, smooth skin, playing with the edge of her top and Sonny quietly took off his shoes and peeled off his socks without her noticing.

He reached for the button on her pants, playing with it before he smoothly pulled it loose. Elizabeth's eyes widened and he skimmed his palm over her stomach making her top ride up a little before he slowly pulled down the zipper. He couldn't even see anything yet but he could tell she was starting to get nervous again.

Without saying a word, Sonny knelt on the couch pulling his legs legs up and grasped the hem of her pants. Very slowly, he began pulling them down her hips. He exposed her hip bones and Elizabeth sucked in a breath. He stopped thinking he scared her, but she wiggled her hips just the tiniest bit after a minute and he knew he hadn't.

So he pulled them lower and lower, exposing another creamy inch of skin, and lower. Even though he didn't look at the part of her body he was slowly baring just yet he could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. He knew Elizabeth realized he knew and was embarrassed because she pressed her legs together a little but Sonny didn't let that stop him. He pulled her pants down further until they were gathered at the middle of her thighs, then moved down to her ankle.

He grasped the cuff on one leg and slowly began pulling it down, then repeated the same on her injured leg. He moved slowly and carefully as he pulled the pants down to her feet, knowing her ankle was wrapped up, and then reached up and pulled them down some more. He repeated this process until her pants were gathered at her ankles and he smoothly pulled them off and threw them on the coffee table.

Elizabeth was half naked on the couch, lying down right in front of him but he still didn't treat himself to looking at her. She was trying to press her legs together a little bit out of instinct but he knew she'd get over that soon. He grasped her injured ankle carefully not wanting to jar it during their romp and raised her leg, bending it at the knee, and set it on the back of the low couch so that it was comfortable and out of the way.

Her legs were spread wide in front of him with that move and finally Sonny looked down at her. She was a sight to behold. Her skin was pale and creamy but starting to flush from arousal and excitement. Her hair was falling n her face a little and she looked at him with large dark blue eyes like she was beckoning him to do whatever he wanted to her. And with her body spread open like that just for him Sonny couldn't resist.

"Wow." She blushed at the quiet awe in his voice but Sonny wasn't even looking at her face. He was staring down at the most womanly part of her and Elizabeth looked down, biting her lip as he reached out and slowly touched her, running his finger all the way down her swollen slit.

She gasped and wriggled but Sonny put his hand on her thigh to hold it in place and with her other leg on the back of the couch there was nowhere for her to move. Sonny didn't even look up at her as he held her in place and ran his finger through her again, very slowly and gently teasing her swollen flesh.

Elizabeth leaned her head back and groaned when he did it again and again, back and forth,never going deep just teasing her by running his finger up and down over and over. Her hips started to move without her permission and as soon as they did Sonny removed his finger from her moist pocket.

Elizabeth looked at him and made a noise of protest but he still wasn't look at her and just concentrating on her exposed core. She pressed her hips forward a little, up at him, searching again for his touch and Sonny put both of his hands high on the insides of her thighs to hold her down. His thumbs found each side of her folds and pressed down a little, opening her up further. Elizabeth had no idea what he was going to do next as his thumbs pressed into her sensitive flesh, and she let out a shocked cry when Sonny leaned down and his hot breath fanned out over her wet pussy and his lips closed around her clit.

Her hips bucked up off the couch powerfully or tried to, but Sonny pressed her down hard so that she stayed where she was, her ass pressing tightly into the cushions. He pulled back a little and flicked her special button with his tongue a couple times, quick light little blows that made her whimper and moan. Then he pulled back a little and his panting breath touched her sensitive skin again and made her quiver.

He looked up at her hungrily, making eye contact for the first time since he started undressing her and was pleased at what he saw. Elizabeth was visibly aroused and looking at him with matching desire and intensity.

Sonny crawled halfway up her body still fully dressed and leaned down. Elizabeth lifted her chin because she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he whispered huskily in her ear, "Arch your back up."

She did as he told her to and Sonny reached underneath her and found the strings that kept her flimsy top in place. He pulled on one and the bow fell loose and then found the other and tugged it loose. He swept the ties out from under her back and let her relax again. Elizabeth looked up at him excitedly.

Sonny straightened into a sitting position and grasped the edge of her sparkly green halter top. Slowly he rolled it up, exposing more and more of her stomach and then her ribs and finally her breasts. He left it bunched up at her collar bone and didn't' bother taking it off all the way. Elizabeth self-consciously made a move to cover herself partially but he nudged her hand away with his nose and his lips closed around her nipple like they'd closed around her clit earlier.

She gasped and put her fingers through his hair resting them there as Sonny sucked, gently at first and then harder, pulling as much of her into his mouth as he could. Elizabeth groaned at the incredible feeling of his hot, wet mouth around her and closed her eyes as he tugged on her nipple with his lips, always gentle but firm and forceful, taking what he wanted from her and what he knew she wanted to give to him.

He moved on to her other breast and did the same, sucking as much of her into his mouth as he could. She was small but pert and he sucked hard drawing whimpers and cries from her lips as he did it. Satisfied, Sonny sat up and seeing how her face contorted with pleasure reached down and pinched her nipples a little, drawing another cry of encouragement from her.

Sitting back now he put his hand on her thigh again and before she could sense what was coming next he leaned down and wrapped his tongue around her clit, rubbing it back and forth just to make her hips squirm and gyrate like crazy. Elizabeth ground her hips against his mouth and he let her, keeping his hold on her a little light. She was letting out the most incredible cries of pleasure and little screams and he knew he was giving her exactly what she didn't' even know she wanted.

He let her have her fun and then pressed her hips down on the couch as he sucked on her clit again. Just when she was about to come he pulled back and gave her a minute to calm down. She let out a noise of protest and then looked embarrassed, and he traced her slit again this time looking right at her. Her eyes were glazed with desire and she lay back and watch him as he touched her, running his finger up and down her slit. And then, just as her hips were starting to match his movements with their own rhythm, Sonny unexpectedly and suddenly thrust his entire finger into her tight body.

Elizabeth let out a sharp scream that subsided as he began to move his finger inside of her, working her delicate but strong muscles that had never felt a man's touch. When she calmed down and her body accepted his finger, Sonny unexpectedly thrust a second finger into her. Elizabeth screamed loudly this time and he used his thumb on her clit, massaging it and feeling waves of pleasure ripple through her. She was still screaming and making noises, knowing she needed something but not sure what. He loved watching her like this, experiencing all this for the first time.

He moved his fingers inside of her, back and forth, and then began thrusting them in and out. Elizabeth moaned his name and her head thrashed about on the cushions. Just when her body was barely starting to tighten up he pulled his fingers back. Elizabeth's entire body convulsed with frustration as he pulled out and she let out an angry moan.

But when she looked at him she saw what he was doing. Sonny was kneeling on the couch, quickly undoing his shirt and taking it off and dropping it on the table. He took off his belt and his pants and did the same, and then pushed his boxers down and onto the floor. She gasped when she saw his cock, hard and thick spring forward. He was long and engorged and visibly throbbing and she gasped unable to help it.

Sonny understood her concern and didn't do anything immediately. He knealed in front of her like he was, letting her get used to the sight before her. He gave himself a rough stroke and then another as Elizabeth watched, and when he looked up at her she was licking her lips.

"Relax," he said as he moved forward. "This is going to feel amazing."

She watched nervously as he drew closer. Sonny made sure her injured leg stayed on the back of the couch so that her ankle wouldn't be jarred because of his thrusts. He took her other leg and grabbed it from underneath and pulled it up so it was by his waist. He made her wrap it around him there and kept a strong hold on her hip. This dragged her toward him a couple inches on the couch and she was open and exposed right before him. Elizabeth stared up at him with wide questioning eyes and Sonny positioned himself and sank all the way into her, throwing his head back and closing her eyes.

Elizabeth let out a long moan as his thick cock sank all the way into her body, past her protesting muscles, making her body stretch to pull him in and keep him there. He wasn't lying: it felt amazing, like nothing ever before. He filled her completely and stretched her in the most pleasurable way possible, touching her deeper than anything had ever touched her before.

She was so close from his tongue and fingers that one good powerful thrust of his throbbing shaft was enough to send her over the edge. Elizabeth screamed his name as loud as she could as her hips arched up higher into the air. Only her upper back and head were touching the couch and she arched higher with the force of her release. Her muscles clamped down around him and held him tight and convulsed, rippling over and over as waves of fire washed over her. Every muscle was tighter than it had ever been, like a muscle cramp but the most amazing thing she'd ever felt, and then she relaxed. Her body slumped a little and felt like it would have just melted onto the couch but Sonny was still holding her.

He was still inside of her and her leg was still on the back of the couch and the other was wrapped around his waist. He waited until her muscles stopped spasming and then slowly pulled out of her before slowly thrusting into her again. He pumped her like that for several minutes, just moving steadily in and out of her relaxed body, getting the deep thrusts he loved.

Elizabeth's lashes fluttered as she watched him thrust into her and she caught the moment when it hit him. Sonny's face contorted in pleasure as his release claimed him and he emptied himself into her. It felt hot and powerful and like it was spreading all through her body, and she could feel the very essence of him coating her innermost parts. She could see the way his body tightened and the expression of intense pleasure on his face, and it was beautiful.

This was what sex was really like. This was what she'd been missing, this was what she'd been afraid of all these years after that horrible experience in the park. And of all the men she knew, it was Sonny Corinthos that had shown her just how incredible sex could be.

He sagged down into a sitting position when he was done and gently lowered her leg to the couch. He straightened her other one and slowly pulled out of her with a wet sound. Elizabeth felt relaxed and rubbery and watched him lazily as he leaned back on the arm rest and caught his breath. They lay like that in silence for a while before he picked up his boxers and stood to put them on.

She watched as he grabbed a blanket and threw it over her and then moved over to the wet bar to get a drink. Elizabeth snuggled up with the blanket and watched him gulp down some scotch before he turned to her.

"You want something? Are you even old enough to drink?" he laughed.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm old enough. I'll have whatever you're having."

He poured her some scotch and handed it to her, and Elizabeth sipped it as she pushed herself up so she was leaning against the cushions by the arm rest. Sonny walked over to her and joined her, sitting down so that he was leaning against the arm rest and her back was pressed up against his chest and his arm was around her waist.

"So?" His breath made her hair move a little. "Good?"

"The scotch or….you know?" She smiled at him. Sonny laughed.

"Everything you were expecting?"

"Better than that" she admitted. "I just…….I never knew it could be like that."

He accepted her answer and they sat quietly as Elizabeth sipped her scotch. Sonny's hand rubbed her arm, and then settled on her stomach under the blanket. Elizabeth snuggled into him and he rubbed his palm over the smooth skin of her stomach. They sat like that for a couple minutes before his hand stealthily moved lower. Elizabeth held her breath a little as his fingers moved lower and lower until they were nestled between her legs.

She pressed her legs together out of instinct but his fingers stayed where they were. His thumb swept back and forth over her skin and Elizabeth fidgeted as she felt the familiar tingles start up again. Sonny wiggled his fingers and they found her slick fold even though she kept her legs together.

"Hmm," he murmured taking her empty glass from her and putting it on the coffee table as his fingertips swept through her folds. "Wet already?"

Elizabeth whimpered in reply as Sonny's fingers easily parted her and searched for her pleasure button despite her closed legs. She whimpered again and writhed against his hand but it was no use. He found her special spot and rubbed it gently with his slick fingertip. Elizabeth gasped and then the sound turned into a moan as he rolled his finger around it slowly, then again in the opposite direction.

"Oh, god, Sonny…….."

He didn't say anything and just held her in his arms as his fingers moved under the blanket. Slowly as he teased her clit Elizabeth's legs loosened a little and he could move more freely as he played with her bud. Elizabeth's breath was coming faster as he toyed with her lazily just enjoying the feeling of her helpless in his hands as he worked her closer and closer to the edge.

He slipped his hand comfortably between her legs now that they parted some more and Elizabeth tossed her head to the side as he stroked her moving his fingers swiftly up and down her slit but never entering her. Her hips began to move in rhythm with his slowly at first and he didn't stop, just kept doing what he was doing.

Her hips were moving faster now, up and down to match the stroke of his fingers and Elizabeth was letting out rhythmic little moans. Sonny couldn't take it any more and grabbed the blanket, ripping it off of them and sending it onto the floor. Elizabeth gasped and tensed when the cold air hit her body and she saw herself gyrating against his hand but Sonny didn't stop.

He thrust a finger inside of her quickly followed by another one. She was wet and relaxed still from their earlier session and his fingers fit easily and he curled them into her lightly as his thumb massaged her clit, and he thrust against her a couple more times as Elizabeth ground her hips against his fingers and that was all it took. She came into his hand with a loud wail, and Sonny sat back and watched her. He watched her whole body tense and arch up off the couch and he watched her face as she let out a silent open mouthed scream and he watched as her release coated her fingers and she relaxed against him.

He sat with her splayed out on his chest for a long time until Elizabeth lifted her head up and tried to reach for the blanket. It was too far away for her and Sonny was too lazy to get it so she just curled up against his side and his hand slid over to her bottom, and he gave her ass a playful squeeze.

Elizabeth looked content, satisfied, and loved up and she gave him a dreamy smile. Sonny laughed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Just think if you hadn't twisted your ankle none of this would have happened. You gotta learn to watch your step."

"Not a chance," she said with a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
